


Corrupted

by dofensphinx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko is tired of watching the world crumble before her and with her own growing attraction to Ghetsis, she can't keep pretending to be a perfect hero anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Save The World

She doesn’t know at what point his rantings start to make sense, when she realizes how much power he will have soon (she doesn’t even like power that much, she tries to tell herself, she just…he’s right?).

It’s not N that makes sense, though she appreciates what he’s been trying to say the poor boy, he just wants to make pokemon happy.  
Touko’s seen what a cruel trainer can do to a pokemon, or even what an unskilled trainer can do. There was something so sad about how there was so little that anyone could do to stop them. 

People like Looker were so focused on people like Ghetsis (He wasn’t doing it prefectly either but maybe there was a way to combine their ideals..and N’s, maybe she could fix it), that they never saw what was going on with the so called trainers.

She could battle them, hurt her pokemon and send them to jail where nothing would change. N would be sad, not understanding how everything had gone so wrong.

"Stop", her voice is clear, recalling her own pokemon. “I have an offer for you"

Touko stares at Ghetsis, King Plasma is just a meaningless title, all the power lies with him. “Will you listen?"

"You think you have any offer that can appeal to me girl?" a small smirk dances across his face, leaning against his hand, “I thought you were convinced of our evil ways"

"…I…", It was hard to get the words out, admitting that she had done something wrong, thought anything wrong. “I was wrong!"

His eye widened, clearly not having expecting her to make any sort of declaration of the sort.

Before he can speak, she starts again, “Look! Neither of us wants Unova to be destoried, it’s my home and you want to take over. I might not agree with everything that Plasma does, but"

"You’d like to join us?" N’s voice cuts through her, she had forgetten that he was even there.

"I have conditions"

Ghetsis’ smirk returns in full force, “And what makes you able to set these so called conditions?"

"Two heroes is better than one, and you know very well that N and I are evenly matched. You can’t win…I will join you, but only if you consider N’s ideals"

He seems amused with her suggestion, “And what does that mean?"

"It means", she licks her lips, taking a deep breath, “That you only take pokemon form really evil people, people that abuse the ones they love. Is that agreeable?"

"Do you want a contract?"

"I’d kill you if you ever broke it"

He laughs, deep filling the room, “I agree to your terms", he steps down form his throne, holding his hand out to her. She grasps it gently, expecting just a shake, before he pulls her close, “I like you girl"

 

Touko’s not sure what to think of that, or the shiver that runs down her spine when his breath hits her ear, but before she can think about it, she’s been released and N’s nearly hanging off her neck so excited.

And all she feels is pride that she can save the world.


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of being with Team Plasma, Touko begins to realize something about her relationship with N.

He watched them sometimes, her and N when they would train their pokemon, when N would hug her and go on about how glad he was that she had joined them. Ghetsis would smile when he saw those moments, as much as he could, like he was happy that she was adjusting so well…or that she was keeping N happy enough to stay. He did need both heroes after all.

She always felt his eyes on her, watching her go through her day, training, learning about the finer points of her new team. At originally she had assumed she would be put into the role of a grunt, but somehow she was at the same level as new. No uniform (though through N's sisters' help she had changed her clothes slightly, jeans , a full black tank top and a pink jacket had replaced her trainer uniform), and she wasn't assigned to the same missions the grunts were.

N refereed to the both of them as the heroes of Team Plasma...so she guessed that's what they were. Heroes, above the grunts. Not that Touko minded much, being above the grunts meant she wouldn't be seen by her friends as often. They were all under the impression that she was off in the Kanto region, trying to complete another pokedex.

"Touko?" N was calling her, holding some pokemon in his arms, "We're going to go talk to the new pokemon that the grunts brought back, do you want to come?"

"Vee!" Came form N's arms, a bright chirp. Touko smiled bending slightly to look at the pokemon.

"When did you get an Eevee?" she thought she knew all of N's pokemon, but the moment that she thought she had them memorized, a new one appeared. The Eevee nudged against her hand, crying out again, "Vee!"

N smiled, holding out the tiny creature for her to hold, "He was in the last bunch, his master didn't understand how Eevee evolution worked, and tried to set the poor thing on fire"

She could feel the charged bit of his tail now, where the fur was still blacked. This is why she had joined the team, to save pokemon like this eevee form those that might hurt him. "Whose is he? I mean, generally we give the saved pokemon to the grunts or release them"

"My sisters say he's too young and too weak to be on his own...so, ah he's mine I guess", the Eevee jumped up, his long lapping gently at N's face.

Touko laughed gently, scratching the Eevee's head, "Well you two look like you belong together", she wasn't lying, they did, N's fully pony tail was reminding her slightly of Eevee's long tail.

He blushed, staring down at the eevee so he wouldn't have to look at her, "Thanks Mo--TOUKO", his blush holy darkened as he realized what he had said, before Touko could response he took off running.

"N!", but he was gone too fast for her to catch him, not that she blamed him. He had just called a girl much younger then him mom. It's not that she really minded, N was weird sometimes and in the few weeks they had grown close. But...Mom?

Did she want to be his mother? Even if it was just emotionally? Was she ready for something like that?

*  
N didn't stop running until he was far away form Touko, hiding within one of the labs used for healing pokemon within the castle. His breathing was heavier now, still holding his new friend tight to his chest. 

"What's wrong Big brother? What's wrong?" Eevee squeaked, not understanding why his brother had run away form the nice lady.

"...I-I called her mom...", it almost made him sick to admit it, even in his strange little world where he didn't always understand things, he knew that calling anyone by anything but their names was wrong.

Eevee cocked his head, clearly not understanding what was going on, "Why that wrong? She mommy?"

N shook his head, "No...she's...a friend. Different type"

"...But...N, different type. N big brother. Mommy be different type"

"What if she doesn't want to be my mommy?"

"Ask!"

*

Touko stared at the spot where N had been standing, still a little big freaked out about what had just happened. It wouldn't have bothered her if N had just stayed so they could talk about it. But he had just run away before they could do anything about it.

N had some issues though.

 

"...What the hell are you doing?"

She jumped slightly, for such a goddamn large man Ghetsis moves sliently. And he always seems to be in the weirdest places. Like the courtyard, where her and N normally train (as he calls it play). Touko turned, prepared to see Ghetsis (who she hadn't seen sense she first joined Team Plasma), dress in his stupid snuggy, but instead there was a rather handsome chest clad in a black suit staring back at her.

"Gah..?" She had never seen him out of uniform before, or as her boss, and right now between that and N's little slip her brain was a little frazzeled.

"I hired you because you're intelligent", and because you threatened to kill me, he thought, "But you seem to be interested in proving me wrong"

Touko puffed up her cheeks, slamming her foot into the ground, "YOUR SON JUST CALLED ME MOM"

"...N did what"

"Now whose stupid!"

"Goddamnit woman stop that!"

N wasn't really expecting to here Touko and his father fighting, though that only impressed upon him the feeling that Touko was something deeper then a friend to him. Seeing that they were about five seconds away form getting violent, Touko had her hands raised and Ghetsis was stepping back, N jumped between them.

"STOP IT"

Touko looked between N and Ghetsis and then back to N again.

"...oh jesus I am like your mother"


	3. I'm A Lover

Sometime the point when N had given up the throne of Team Plasma, and when his father had taken it up, Touko had discovered that men on thrones was an awful thing for her hormones. 

Her attraction to Ghetsis had been something she had accepted in last few months she had become a Team Plasma member, along with her role as N’s mother figure.

She didn’t know if it was seeing him out of the robes or just seeing him so much in general that had introduced these feelings about him. Not…in a bad way, but just in a way that she couldn’t completely understand yet. 

They weren’t romantic feelings (N would have had a field day then, she would have been his real mother then, instead of just his mother figure), more just a desire to see what he really did have understand those robes.

Maybe those were the thoughts that had lead her to the throne room one day, none of the sages were around (they tended to just disappear and re appear at random), the Goddesses had N for something (she didn’t quite know what to think of those two yet), and the grunts just plain didn’t like her. Ghetsis was the only human left unless she wanted to venture outside the castle. And she really didn’t want to do that, her cover story to her friends and family wouldn’t hold up if someone saw her. 

“Ghetsis?” The throne room had almost become his unofficial office, having had a desk moved within it so that he could work, and have everyone greet him in the form that was apparently proper. (She didn’t get it but she wasn’t one of them, and she doubt their shit would ever make sense to her).

“Mm?” He was wearing the robes today, though he always did on the throne, made him look more Kingly or something. Not that she was complaining, the whole King thing worked for him…the worse way possible for her.

“Whatca doing?” He wasn’t that scary to her, possible because she had threatened to kill him if he tried anything she didn’t want, or possibly because she felt like even without that he might not have tried anything. Something about honour or something, she didn’t really pay attention to his ramblings anymore.

He sighed, looking up at her with an unamused expression, she knew he liked it though, everyone else cowered before him and all she did was act like he was anyone else within the team. “Work.”

She struts into the throne room without a hit of fear, with more a plan in mind now, they’ve never been alone when he’s on the throne before…

Maybe she’s fallen far then she thought, considering how she’s acting, ready to climb into his lap and show him what a bad girl she is now. Even two months ago she wouldn’t have thought like that, but she’s done so many things sense then…

“Boring work?” Touko leans over his shoulder, peaking over that ridiculous castle thing on his robes, trying to peek at what he’s doing. 

He groans, clearly annoyed with her already, form what she can see, someone’s been causing trouble for them lately, a few too many grunts are coming back without pokemon. 

“…That’s weird…?” she attempted to get closer, but she leaned over just a little bit too much, her legs going out from under her. She squawked, the stone floors of the castle is so worn and slick that sometimes she falls a lot, but this time it’s a lot more embarrassing. Ghetsis’ arms shot out, wrapping around her as she was pulled into him.

“…Are you alright?” 

Touko could feel her face turning an impressive shade of bright red, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist wasn’t one that she had felt before and it was…nice…warm…

“F-Fine, thank you”, the material of his robes is slick and Touko is sure she’s going to fall again. At least that’s what she tells herself when her arms wrap around Ghetsis’ neck pulling her closer against him.

Ghetsis let out a hoarse groan, all of her squrimming around in his lap has done something awful that he’d rather she not feel. “Ah Touko…”, he barely call her by her name (she’s the girl or Hero) but right now he has to say something and he has to get her off of him.

“Oh! I have to thank you for saving me!” She wasn’t totally sure what she was doing, but she came in here with an idea of what she wanted to do and she was going to do what she had planned to do.

“What are you—“, Before he can finish speaking she just plants a kiss on him, a swift one so that he barely has time to react. She was planning to just escape after that, being so embarrassed that she had actually managed to do it. 

Instead of releasing her, his arms only tightened around her, pressing his lips back against hers, not willing to let her go after what she had done to him. Driving him insane, making N love her (he had been more annoyed with that until N had told him she was like the mom he never had. 

Ghetsis expects her to pull away, the whole kiss thing was just a joke to her after all, but he just couldn’t resist. She might have been planning to kill him within the next few mintues and he wouldn’t have cared, not really, not with her on his lap and the feeling of her lips against his.

Instead of pulling away, Touko shifted herself, pressing her hands to his chest and pushing her tongue against his lips. When he didn’t do anything, shell shocked form the fact she was responding, she nipped at the skin.

She pulled away when he still didn’t do anything, her lip sticking out slightly, “Ghetsis…?”

“What are we doing?”

“Well I’m trying to stick my tongue down your throat and little Ghetsis is trying to rip through your pants…”

He sputtered at that, clearly not impressed with what she had just called his dick, though he did admit that’s what it felt like, it was trying to break through his pants.  
Ghetsis felt himself brought back to reality by teeth on his neck, Touko just nibbling gently on the skin, “Mm where were you? You don’t wanta play with me…?”

“You’re an evil woman”, he groaned, very few people had figured out that his neck was his weak spot, generally he just fucked them and left them, he had a feeling this was going to be a lot more fun than those other times though.

“Yeah but—OH!” at some point he had gotten her bra unhooked, and his hands were sliding up to her chest, cupping her breasts gently, his thumbs working at her nipples gently, a smirk ghosting over his face as he did so.

"Am I too assume you’re enjoying that…?", it amused him just how easy it was to take control of her, to just touch her and transform her into a pile of jelly.

"Ah…Ah…maybe…", she began to bounce a bit, shoving herself against his hands, “You’re being too nice, you’re suppose to be evil", Touko whined, tugging on his hair gently.

He arched his eyebrow, “You want me to be evil?" all the other women (and men) he had been with had been upset when he used his real personlity with them, preferring the fakeness of the facade he used on N. But Touko wasn’t like all those other women, she was just…something else. A strange woman that wanted The King to fuck her senseless. 

He pulled her shirt backwards over her head, twisting it up so she couldn’t move her arms. “Wha…", he ignored her, moving to her bra (front ending thank Arceas) and pushed it back down along her shoulders. “I can’t move"

"That’s the point"

Ghetsis pressed his lips to her shoulder, sliding them open slightly to sink is teeth into the pale flesh before him. The blood just barely touched his tongue, the coppery taste slide down his throat. She arched her back, trying to get some feeling that wasn’t just what he wanted to give her, “Nggh…please…"

"You asked for this…", his glove hand unbuttoned her pants, sliding his hand gently in between her legs, feeling the dampness of her panties. Listening to her groan, he groped her breast with his other hand. His palm rubbed against her clit, his fingers slipping gently against her slit. 

"AH GHETSIS", he was sending shots of pleasure through her whole body, his fingers thrusting into her pussy. The slickness of her against his glove was a feeling that he had missed, it was an especially enjoyable one. She pushed down on his fingers, trying to get him deeper within her, “FUCK"

"Evil enough for you…?" Ghetsis nipped at her ear, tugging on it gently as she rode his hand.

"OH ARCEUS DON’T STOP"

She was so caught up in the passion that she didn’t notice when the door to his throne room burst open, the idiot with the glasses and the blond girl behind it. It took them a second to realize what was going on, and when they did…

Ghetsis smirked, it must have been awful for them to see their friend, their hero riding his fingers and enjoying every little bit of it. He didn’t stop what he was doing, kept thrusting his fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure. 

"TOUKO", the blond one screamed, (Betty? Becca? Something like that), “What…?"

Finally she realized what was going on, spinning her head around, "…Bianca? Cheren?…What…"

To make sure that she didn’t forget about him, he pushed his palm up against her clit again, making her squeak slightly, “Would you like to go talk to your friends, Dear?" He smirked slightly, wondering what she would say.

"…Give me five minutes. Leave and I’ll come talk to you"

"But…"

"GO!", she wasn’t being nice now, not pretending to be the Touko that they had once knew. She was mad, they should have just stayed away and let her live her life.

As they left she sighed, suddenly her desire to have sex had disappeared. “Can I go talk to them?"

"Will we continue this later?" he removed his hand form her panties, amused that it was dripping wet, “If that is you don’t leave and reveal everything about my plans to the idiot   
Looker"

She shook her head, “No. Now help me"

*

It took a few minutes for her to get presentable again, or as presentable as she could be, with a hickey already forming on her neck. Touko shook out her hair, loose around her shoulder, at some point her hair tie had gone missing.

"Did you steal my hair tie?"

Ghetsis had already gone back to his paperwork, though watching her redress had been an entertaining for him. “Why would I do that?"

"You’re a weirdo", Touko shrugged and walked out of the throne room, where Bianca and Cheren were waiting, looking a bit shell shocked with what had happened, “How did you find me?"

Cheren spoke first, glaring at her a bit, like he was insulted that she dared speak to them, “We called Professor Oak when you wouldn’t answer us. You never arrived there so we just…figured"

"We…We followed N, he’s been seen out a lot lately", Bianca looked about ready to cry, her lip wiggling gently, “W-why were you doing that?! Why are you here?!"

Touko cletched her fists, glaring down at the ground so that she wouldn’t get too angry with her friends (COuld she really be friend with them now?) “Because we’re doing the right thing! We’re helping people and pokemon!" Maybe they would see the light, she had after all, and they were as smart as her.

"You’re insane, they brainwashed you!" Cheren made a grab for her arm, but Touko was faster then him, darting away before he could touch her.

"They haven’t done anything to me! I just understand now!" they didn’t understand, she didn’t know why she had thought they would, “I"m happy here!"

"Happy with Ghetsis?!"

The accusation cut deep, like she had been with Ghetsis the whole time or he was why she had crossed over to the side of Team Plasma, “Leave."

Bianca reached for her, her big eyes pleading, “Touko…"

"I SAID LEAVE", it sounded like a roar to Touko’s own ears, it didn’t seem possible that she had done that. Bianca and Cheren’s eyes were turned up behind her. Touko turned as well, wondering what they were looking at.

Ghetsis with his hydreigon stood behind them, the beast glaring down at all three of them, “I believe that one of my people asked you to leave my Castle. I suggest that you do before I kill both of you"

"Touko…", Bianca looked at her one more time, pleading her again to come back with them, “Please…"

"…go", she walked slowly until she was beside Ghetsis, gripping his arm, pretending like what Cheren had said was true, “Tell anyone and you’ll be dead. That includes my mom. Let her live a lie"

For a moment she thought they would fight, and that they would have to kill her friends. Thankfully they fled instead and she released a breath of relief. 

"Sorry about that"

"Oh I can think of some ways you can make it up to me…"


	4. I'm a Child

Her mother reminded under the impression she was in another region, it was better that way. She hadn't made a full appearance as the future Queen of Team Plasma yet (Ghetsis kept telling that's who she'd be soon enough, apparently he was determined to marry her...), so beyond the few people that had seen her with Plasma, no one knew. 

Standing outside the little house (she was sending money every month but no her mother wouldn't use it to improve her house or get a new one), she wondered if this was a bad idea. 

"Are you okay Mom?" That was another reason she thought it might be a bad idea, N had decided to tag along, excited to see where his adoptive mother had grown up.

"Fine...just, nervous", she had grown in the year since her mother had last saw her, her hair trailing down to her knees now, along with having grown a full two inches, "I'm afraid she'll know"

Know that her daughter had died the moment she walked into the Castle, that the Touko that was standing before her was a woman that had done horrible things for the Team that she now loved. That's what terrified her so badly, that some how her mother would know and she could never return here again.

"But wouldn't she be proud of you? You've done so much for Plasma!"

Touko almost wanted to scream at him that nothing they did for the Team was good, because she had come to terms with that already. She doesn't mind it so much, but she couldn't handle the look in her mother's eyes if she realized what her daughter was doing.

"...You know she wouldn't see it that way", she settles on instead, N deserved to keep his innocent view of the world for as long as he could, "No one understands us"

He nods like he really does understand (she wants to touch his face and tell him it's okay if he doesn't, it's not his fault and she'll explain when she can), and she knocked on the door. 

"Coming!" The voice of her mother hits her like a ton of bricks and when she opens the door, Touko rushes into a hug, nearly sobbing out, "Mommy!"

Maybe it's because she's been hanging on, being N's mother for so long but having her mother hold her is the nicest feeling in the world. It reminds her of how young she really is (barely eighteen now, still really a child to her mother).

Her mother kissed her head gently, with tears in her eyes, just saying her name over and over again. At that moment Touko knows more than once a year trips are in order, so that this never happened again. 

Beyond intorducing N, "This is my friend form the Johnto region, we've been traveling together", she really can't remember what they talk about, Touko knows there's a lot of bullshitting in it. She's only been to Johnto once (Ghetsis took her for her birthday, they did some questionable things in some questionable places), but her mother doesn't need to know that.

Aside form one embarrassing moment (N calls her mother grandma, but her mother being her mother, just brushes it off and laughs, she thinks it's cute), everything goes so well that Touko almost wants to cry. As much as she loves her mother, everything is a bit too sugary sweet. There's no talk of the next big plan or who died that day.

That just shows how use she's gotten to Team Plasma she supposes, that not being around them makes her lonely. Everything just feels wrong in her mother's house. 

Touko smiles when they leave, kissing her mother's cheek, "I promise to as soon as I can", she's supposed to be coming form regions away so she just can't fly over whenever she wants.

*

When she gets back to the castle, after releasing N to his playroom, Touko tracks down her lover. In an attempt to feel like herself again (going home should have done that but that's not her home anymore, Home is with N and Ghetsis and the stupid grunts), kisses him harshly. 

Touko dug her teeth into his bottom lip, tasting the blood as it rolled over her tongue, "Tasty", she giggled, as he stared down at her, "What?"

"What's gotten into you?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, not really wanting to admit it, "Missed you"

With that admission a smirk comes over his face, "Oh really, why don't you show me how much..."

Honestly she's glad they always manage to end up in a hallway with no grunts or N or sages, as Ghetsis fucks her into the wall. It really is home now, even if it is a weird home, with his fingers digging into her hips and his teeth in her shoulder.

She's not a child anymore and she can't keep thinking like that.


	5. I'm A Saint I'm A Sinner

Touko touched the back of her neck gently, in the six months since she joined the Team, her hair had been loose around her shoulders for at least half of that. Now because of her mission, it was braid and pinned up against her head. Even her clothes have changed, gone is the pink, now replaced with black pants, a blue tank top and a sliver jacket. Plasma colours to match the emblem attached to her belt. 

Too many Grunts had failed at their mission here, one that, she thought with a snort, should have been ridicliously easy. Steal Elesa's pokemon, considering the woman does enough photo shoots (watching them all makes Touko want to pull her hair out), there's plenty of chances to.

The hard part is not letting Elesa see her, even if she has grown in the last little while (and she knows she has, her face started to fill out a little bit, and in her own eyes she can see how angry she is with everything). Elesa has a good memory though, good enough to remember the Hero that came through her gym barely a year ago.

While Elesa and the photographer argue about some shot, she grabs the three pokeballs, replacing them with empty ones. No one notices the girl as she strolls out of the building, smirking as she goes. That was the idea, no one will know. No one will remember the girl with the braid and the angry eyes.

"YOU STOP"

Or maybe they will. Touko spun around, noticing the guards racing after her. All dressed in yellow and black they had to have been Elesa's personal force.

"Shit", she takes off in a sprint, they can't prove anything, the pokeballs could be anything and releasing any that they find on her could lead to them getting attacked but she's not in the mood for a battle right now.

The plan was too take off as soon as she got far enough away form everyone else, but now that plan has been flushed down the toilet so all she can do it run. Thankfully playing with N and Evan (a stupid name for an eevee but it makes N smile so she never tells him that), hasn't let her leg muscles die down at all.

She's younger then the guards and all she has to do is get out of their line of sight and duck into some secluded corner. As she did just that, Touko marveled at how easy it was to do this. Elesa wasn't mistreating her pokemon, their (when did Team Plasma become their's?) new man Colress wanted to study the pokemon of Gym Leaders. Something about potential. 

So here she was, breathing heavy a pile of stolen pokemon in her pocket. And she was happy about it. She was serving her Team so why shouldn't she have been happy?

"Give'em back!" turning her head slightly, Touko took in the sight of several childern, one little girl jumping, reaching for the pokeball clutched in the older boy's hand.

"Nuh uh, you're too little for a pokemon"

She felt her blood begin to boil, maybe it was N, imagining the same thing happen to him, his face falling as his pokemon was taken away form him or just the stupidity of the boy's statement. She stomped over to the pair, snatching the ball out of his hand. Touko bent down and handed the girl back her pokemon. 

"No one is too young for pokemon"

Both of the children looked at her was amazement in her eyes as she moved on, summoning out her swanna (a recent addition to her team). She hopped on and took a moment to turn back and smile at the kids again.

"Don't forget what I said!"

For a moment she felt a bit of her old self back, the real hero of Unova, not the woman that had stolen pokemon just a few minutes before. 

When she lanched into the air, she realized how sick thinking that made her feel. She wasn't just the nice person, she could be mean too (Like Ghetsis, so evil, but he would stroke her hair and call her darling and his queen), she didn't...

There wasn't an old Touko and a new Touko.

There was just one Touko, made up of parts of who she was.

And damn if she didn't love it.


	6. I'm A Bitch

She's not officially queen yet but Ghetsis treats her like she is, he talks about getting her a throne (something she always refuses, the grunts are scared enough of her and she likes to stand or sit with him). Still, she let's herself get used to it, sitting on his to punish the grunts that have displeased them both.

At someone point he commissioned her a dress, a beautiful one she admits, black that comes up to her knees but with slits up the sides she can move easily. There's not sleeves but just ribbons around her neck to hold it up, a corset style bodice done in blue ribbon. 

Touko admits when she adds a pair of boots, she feels sexy and dangerous every inch the queen she will be in only a few weeks, when Ghetsis makes an honest woman out of her. The grunts that are closer to them keep making that joke and she has to laugh because she hasn't been honest in a long time.

Ghetsis happened to be away that day, so she was acting Leader (the Grunts called her King Touko as a joke, really she didn't mind, she liked most of the grunts), and of course that was the day Cheren and Bianca tried to "save" her again.

She can see on the shock on their faces as they try to take in what's going on. She's not sure if it's her hair (long enough that even the braid is sitting in her lap) or just how much she's changed over all. She knows her face has become sharper, her eyes narrowed with anger (Very few people make her happy), in constrast her body has filled out. Meals of rich food and just general growing up has given her the curves of a full grown woman. 

"Mind telling me which grunts let you in...? I really should punish them...", she sighs, bored with the very idea that she's going to have to deal with this all over again, "I mean really, we're supposed to be better than that"

Cheren started towards her, a hand reaching out like he was going to touch her but he stopped short, "...Touko?"

"I mean really, I've been personally training the Castle Grunts, they should be better than the pair of you...", she tilted her head slightly, seemingly not paying attention to what Cheren was saying, "Unless you brought someone else with you. Where is Alder?"

At the sound of his name, the Champion slid into the room, clearly he had been guarding for grunts or Ghetsis, "Oh Hello Miss have we met?"

She rolled her eyes, Alder's...memory issues were something that she had forgotten, not being around him as much as Cheren and Bianca. "I'm so afraid. A pair of teenagers and a crazy old man"

Touko rolled her pokeballs between her fingers, not the team they had seen the last time they were together, one she had been personally working on. They wouldn't be expecting them if they wanted a fight.

"...where's Ghetsis?" Cheren asked quietly, holding his hands in front of him.

"My King is not currently here, he's making arangments for the wedding, it's only in a few weeks", By the way Cheren flinches, she realizes that he didn't know she was getting married. Or if he did he didn't believe it. "Oh you didn't know that?" Touko raised her hand, flashing the ring, the team Plasma shield recreated in stones set into her sliver band, "I'm going to be Queen of Team Plasma, it's a beautiful thing"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" at some point during her little speech, his shock had turned to anger, "Are you such a whore that any man that touches you and gives you pretty things is enough--!"

Touko had come down form the throne in a flash, her hand striking out. The back handed slap landed sharply on Cheren's cheek, her ring cutting into his cheek as he flew backwards. 

"I. Am. Not. A. Whore", she snarled, Bianca and Alder staring at the pair of them in total shock and dismay, "I love Ghetsis! Because at the very least he sees me as more then a Pretty Little Hero to be used and put on display! He puts me to use and lets me do what I please!"

"What the hell are you talking about! All you wanted was to be the hero!"

"Not anymore! There's no point in being the hero is there, we're fighting a losing battle! Or we were...", her skirt swished around her legs as she made her way back up to the throne, "I'm on the winning side. I realized...all I really wanted was power. And now I have that power", she snapped her fingers and Shadow Triad appeared, "Remove them. And speak nothing of this to your King"

They nodded as they grabbed the three people in front of her, disappering as quick as could be. Touko sunk back into the throne, a wave of exhaustion coming over her. She had finally cut the last ties to her old life that she could afford to get rid of, and it felt...strange. Like she was empty. 

"You love me huh?" Ghetsis mummered in her ear, his hand gently stroking her hair "Not isn't that interesting"

"Fuck off...", she didn't bother to open her eyes, her emotionally draining experience and the feeling of a hand in her hair was enough to put her to sleep, "Wouldn't marry you if I didn't...wouldn't do what I didn't last night if I didn't"

Ghetsis chuckled at that, picking his queen up as she dozed in his arms, "Do you think they'll come back?"

"Hope Bianca does...I miss her...Cheren doesn't understand though", the thing he said next was something so quiet that he could barely hear her, "Don't wanta them to tell my mom though..."

"You don't think she'll understand?"

"She'll hate me"

"I doubt that..."

"You hate N..."

"I'm evil and I don't hate N...I've just given up on him"

"Close enou...", she didn't even finish her word, having drifted off into sleep. 

He smiled sadly, he knew how much she loved the Team and how well she was running it when he wasn't around, but apparently there was till doubts deep inside her heart about her family's reaction to who she was.

Maybe he would have to go talk to her mother before the wedding...


	7. Good Enough

Ghetsis had been talking about making her his queen since they had started sleeping together, she had brushed it off, even as she got better at her job, she never thought that he would actually go through with it. She wasn't Queenly material, and really...she was too young for a long term relationship.

So when at dinner one night, a small black box appeared at the end of the meal, she didn't take any notice of it. Ghetsis liked to give her little gifts (her Plasma outfit, the Swanna, a trip to Johnto), and he just assumed that's all it was.

She was so convinced that was all it was, she didn't notice N almost bouncing out of his seat, Ghetsis watching her closely or the girls whispering to each other. Slowly she opened the box and was dazzled by the ring, a miniature version of the Team Plasma shield, recreated in small gems. 

"...Ghetsis...", she looked up at the man, who was smiling slightly, one hand extended to hers, "You...", she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, "...This better be what I think it is", the idea that Ghetsis would want to marry her. Actually legitimately marry her.

"Of course it is, I need a queen don't I?" He held is hand out for the box and her hand. She gave it to him and watch as he held the ring out, just close enough that he could slide it on if she wish, "So?"

"I'll marry you", the second the ring was on her finger she threw herself across the table, "I suggest everyone whose not Ghetsis leave. Now!"

The girls hurried to shoo N, who was still unreasonably excited about the whole thing, out of the room as Touko's hands went straight to Ghetsis' belt.

*

The wedding day was terrifying to her, sitting in the room in the castle that she had only used when she first arrived her. Anthea and Concordia were helping her get dressed, but they weren't much help for company or her nerves. They were just as excited as everyone else, twittering around, going on about how lucky their father was. 

When she was a little girl she had imagined her mother and Bianca here. Bianca crying over how beautiful she looked, but attempting to not break into tears so that her make up wouldn't run. Her mother would have been giggling like a school girl, giving her cheeky advice for the wedding night.

Neither of them were there.

Black and Cheren weren't either. She had wanted them to threaten her future husband, about what would happen if he tried to do anything out of line to her. (though with Ghetsis that would have been more terrifying for them then him).

Of course she had always assumed that she'd be marrying someone closer to her own age. Not that she didn't love Ghetsis, it was just...

Nothing was like she thought it would be.

"You look so beautiful!" one of the girls squealed, putting the last pin into her hair. 

Touko looked up, wondering what they were all freaking out about. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with a braid wrapped around the base like a crown. (Her real crown would be given to her the next day). It had been agreed she shouldn't wear white (it wasn't Plasma colours and really purity was bullshit). Instead the girls had picked out a simple blue dress for her, floor length and strapless, the bust heart shaped to show off the generous cleavage that she had gained. 

Her coronation gown is much more ornate, but all of the Team will be there tomorrow. For now it's just family, the Sages and a few grunts that have become trusted.

And Evan. In a tiny Tuxedo. She really wished she knew where N got that.

Despite her fears when she walked down the aisle, Ghetsis' eyes lite up like he was seeing something amazing for the first time. No one is there to walk her down, and it only takes place in the throne room (she feels silly that there's so much ceremony). 

But he wanted it, he wanted a real wedding (or as real as they can do) and she's happy to do it for him.

It's quick, possibly because Ghetsis just wants to rip her dress off and pound her into the mattress. When he kissed her, she could feel the raging hard on that's been growing in his pants since the first time he saw her.

*

He's never taken off his shirt for her before, something was wrong with it she was well aware of that, but he never showed her just what it was. When he stripped off his shirt, she ran her fingers lightly over the blackened skin. "Burned?"

"Dragons don't like to be tamed" is the only answer he really gives her, but she understands well enough that it was his pokemon that did this. It looks painful but he doesn't give indication that it hurts at all.

When they finally get down to it, after quite a bit of petting and stroking, just touching each other like they're two virgins again that have never even touched once before. It slow and soft, not at all like how they normally do it but she can't bring herself to be upset about that because it's their wedding night and they have all the time in the world to be rough or gentle or do whatever they want.

They're both done a lot sooner then usually, (she's fairly sure that it's because they've never gone that slowly before, they've always just fucked like they were going to die if they didn't get off as soon as possible), but it was nice like that. 

Touko curls her body around Ghetsis', head on his chest as his hand (the blacken one, normally covered in a glove), runs down her side. "You're getting soft...", he mummered into her ear, tracing his tongue around the shell of her ear.

"...are you calling me fat?" she was half asleep already so most of what he's saying is going in one ear and out the other, "I'm not fat"

"You're Lovely dear. Now go the hell to sleep. You get crowned tomorrow"

"Call me fat again and you'll get crowned"

*

She feels like a queen in her Coronation Gown, blue silk over sliver, the sleeves wide over her wrists. The Blue over dress was attached at the waist, splitting at the top and the skirt to show the sliver beneath. Her wedding ring (a diamond surrounded with sapphires) and her engagement ring sparkled on her fingers.

Touko still wouldn't let Ghetsis build her a throne (it's stupid and she likes his lap more anyways), so as she walks down the passage between the grunts, it's to his throne where he's standing, holding the ridiclious crown in his hands. It looks like a deadly weapon, spikes standing straight up form it.

Her walk is slow, watching the faces of the grunts as she goes by. Desire, Lust, hate, jealousy. All what she expects to see. But there's a few emotions she didn't expect, Hate, Love, Devotion. So many grunts have already sworn their lives to their queen.

By the time she's gotten to the throne, she's ready to start throwing up, out of pure nerves. She can smack the hell out of Cheren for calling her a whore, but walking towards her husband? Terrifying. 

Slowly Touko sinks into the throne, and just as slowly, Ghetsis places the crown on her head.

One of the sages' voice booms, "YOUR QUEEN, TOUKO HARMONIA"

The throne room is filled with the sound of clapping but all she can hear is the Sage repeating her last name over and over again and the desire to burst out laughing overrides her fear.

Harmonia is a fucking dumb name.

*

While Ghetsis is still asleep, a week or so after the wedding, she sits cross legged staring at her pokegear, debating about what she was about to do.

"Hey Black...yeah It's Touko, you know your twin? I have something to tell you..."


	8. The Spearows and the Beedrills

The first time both of them realized that N had no fucking idea what sex was, when he walked in on them, Touko on top of Ghetsis, wearing one of his shirts (he gets off on weird things and she likes his shirts so she's not going to complain) and asks in the most innocent voice possible, "Why are you sitting in Daddy's lap Mamma?" 

 

"JESUS CHRIST NATURAL HARMONIA GROPIUS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE", Touko screamed, throwing at pillow in his face as she attempted to dislodge Ghetsis' cock form inside her. 

 

N squealed, slamming the door behind him.

 

"...did you just scream out my son's name while you were fucking me?" Ghetsis asked, tilting his head up slightly watching his wife freak out a bit. 

 

"N JUST FUCKING CAME INTO OUR ROOM"

 

He sighed, pulling himself up slightly "He does that...though never when we've been doing this..." Touko glared down at him, arms crossed clearly annoyed with what had been going on today, and the fact she hadn't finished getting fucked, "I'll talk to him about knocking and get a lock?"

 

"...Good enough", she began the movement again, as Ghetsis' hands dug into her hips (his favourite place for them) and his tongue lapped at her neck, "...wait...Did you ever give N the talk?"

 

His movements stopped and he could feel his boner shrinking at what she had suggested, "...oh fuck"

 

"GODDAMNIT YOU MORON"

 

*

 

Ghetsis had ended up sweet talking her into giving N the talk, something about how she was so good with him and every time he talked with N was more then a little bit of yelling. She really had no idea how to do this, N was such a little weird man sometimes, that she forgot he was older then her.

 

"Okay so N you know when a man and a woman love each other very much...?" Touko began spreading her hands trying to make this make sense. Though she couldn't really remember how her mother did this, beyond it was awkward and she never wanted to think about it again.

 

"They get married and have lots of babies! When are you and daddy going to have babies?" His eyes were bright, shining with idea of having siblings. Evan was giving her the same look.

 

For a moment she thought about having a child with Ghetsis (one that might turn out like N), and she was more then a little bit terrified. "No no dear, we're not going to...we already have you! We don't need anyone else! Shit we're getting off track"

 

She tried to figure out a new way to approach this, "...you're always around pokemon right? So you know pokemon lay eggs, well have you seen how they do that?" He nodded his head slightly, stratching his head as he tried to figure out where she was going with this, "Oh okay, so what they do is similar to how people do it--"

 

"PEOPLE LAY EGGS?"

 

"Oh Acreus no N!" Before she could even begin to explain what she really meant, N was off racing apparently to share this amazing information with his father or his sisters. Quite honestly, she wasn't really sure how else to explain anything to him and really N...probably wasn't going to be having sex any time soon.

 

*

 

"Daddy!"

 

Ghetsis could feel a headache building behind his eyes, generally he could relax by boning the hell out of his hot wife, but his son had decided to ruin that this morning. And now N was screaming for him again.

 

"What the hell is it this time N?" The boy was nearly shaking out of his skin with excitment at whatever he had to tell his father.

 

"Are you and Mama gonna have an egg?"

 

Whatever the hell Ghetsis had been hoping to here (form "Can you help me get a date?" to "Mama's naked in the shower), that was so far form it he couldn't decide if he wanted to answer or not. "...No"

 

"Oh okay!" with that N skipped off to do something else, whatever the hell is was that he did when no one else wanted to play with him.

 

For a moment he just stared at the papers in front of him (Colress was requesting more money, one of the Sages thought their outfits were silly) before taking a deep breath, "TOUKO!"

 

The woman couldn't have been far away because in an instant she was in his lap, her favourite spot to talk to him form. "If you scream at me like a dog again I'll have a pokemon rip off your balls~", Touko purred, nibbling on the shell of his ear.

 

He rolled his eyes, ignoring her threats outwardly, but on the inside her reminded himself to listen to her. He married her for a reason (that reason partly being she terrified him sometimes). "Why does our son think humans lay eggs?"

 

One thing Touko had never done, not even when she was naked in front of him was blush, but she did now, bright red creeping up her neck. "Welll...."

 

"I told you"

 

"I'm aware"

 

"He's not going to let this go"

 

"I know!"

 

*

 

Really Ghetsis wasn't a nice person, his wife was aware of that, his daughters were aware of that (N was basically the only person who wasn't). But he was attempting to wrap a gift and a prank (punishment really), into one this time. 

 

Sliding the egg gently between Touko's legs, all he could do was laugh a bit because it was all her fault that N was going around asking the few pregnant grunts if he could see their eggs. He moved into bed, laying his palm on Touko's stomach.

 

It only took a few moments before she woke up, the feeling of the egg between her legs, rousing her. "Huh...?" She moved her hands underneath the blanket, touching the egg gently. In her half asleep state it took her a moment to realize what was going on, "FUCK THERE'S A EGG WHY OH GOD GHETSIS YOU BASTARD"

 

He could almost hear when she woke up and realized what he had done, "Shhh you'll wake the baby", he snickered, watching Touko glare at him and then the egg in her arms, "It's close to hatching"

 

"...What are you talking about?" The egg began to shake gently in Touko's arms, the shell falling away in pieces.

 

"You tried I suppose...and you've been talking about adding a new pokemon to your team", he smiled as her face light up, holding up the newly hatched Shinx that had crawled right up to her breasts. 

 

"Oh she's so sweet!" Her hand stroked along the back of the Shinx gently, feeling the soft fur under her hands, "She's such a little lady too...so calm..."

 

"Can we sleep now?"

 

"...You're the one who gave me a baby!"

 

"...it's not our child"

 

"It is now!"


End file.
